Green Lake of Hell
by Reese19
Summary: Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana yang menjadi semakin rumit; antara seorang gadis pengidap DID yang broken home, dan sang guru tampan disekolahnya. Disatukan dalam sekolah yang luas; apartment sederhana, dan kasur yang sempit. Berdua; saling merengkuh tanpa sadar. Tidakkah itu... Cinta? [Psikologi fic, collab with Joanna katharina-nyan]


_**GREEN LAKE OF HELL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DISCLAIMER ©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **A COLLAB FICTION BY©REESE19 & JOANNA KATHARINA 37**

 **WARNING: PSYCHOLOGY-FIC, KELUAR DARI KARAKTER, NONA SALAH KETIK, SETING DUNIA ALTERNATIF, CERITA DAN ALUR SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, DAN YANG TERPENTING…..**

… **.** _ **KAMI, PENULIS, TIDAK MENDAPATKAN KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI. KECUALI DENGAN SESUKA HATINYA MENYIKSA KARAKTER. TERUTAMA**_ **SASUKE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERSERAH MAU BACA ATAU NGGAK.**

 _TAPI JANGAN NGE_ _ **-FLAME YANG SADIS-SADIS**_ _KARENA_ _ **JOANNA BAPERAN SAMA KATA-KATA KALIAN!**_ _JOANNA,_ _ **JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pukul 9 malam. Saat-saat dimana seharusnya para gadis untuk pulang dan kembali pada pelukan masing-masing orangtuanya. Saat dimana bangunan-bangunan pertokoan untuk tutup dan berganti waktu dengan beberapa _Bar_ yang telah menunggu. Untuk dapat dengan segera membuka pintu mereka.

Tapi, memang tidak **selalu** berjalan dengan **seharusnya;** _setiap saat._

Sebagai contoh, kafe. Biasanya (atau seharusnya) mereka akan tutup ketika waktu telah menunjukkan angka 9. Tidak biasanya. Seperti sebuah bangunan tingkat dua yang berada di pertigaan jalan dari kompleks sepi penduduk itu. Pintu mereka masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Meski tersisa, 5 pelanggan lagi. 4 orang pria matang dan seorang lagi ialah gadis manis yang tampak frustasi dengan segelas kopi pahitnya. Salah seorang dari pria-pria itu, yang terlihat agak bertanggung jawab, memutuskan untuk mendekat. Duduk disamping si gadis dan tidak (berniat) melakukan apa-apa. Tidak bermaksud lain. Jelas sekali.

"Ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya anda pulang." Begitu, tukasnya. Dengan nada yang terdengar kurang khawatir dan kurang tertarik. Si gadis mengangkat alisnya; karena pria itu tak kunjung melihatnya.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih." Wajahnya letih sekali. Ujung mata pria itu menyaksikannya. Serta, seragam _Chugakku-_ nya yang belum terlepas. Tampak sedikit lusuh. Tetapi, si pria tetap enggan untuk menoleh secara utuh. Secara penuh. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lamanya hingga si gadis memutuskan untuk kembali membuka suara.

"Boleh aku curhat?"

"Hn."

"Suamiku jarang pulang. Meninggalkanku dengan putrinya yang haram itu dan terus menyiksaku. Tidak sih, dia tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi setelah insiden itu… Dan… Aku tidak mau pulang lagi." Si pria cepat-cepat menoleh. Terkejut.

"Hah?!"

Lucu sekali dunia ini. Uchiha Sasuke merasa geli; meskipun ia tidak , ia telah memutuskan untuk menoleh. Meneliti sekali lagi kearah si gadis yang mulai meracau aneh itu. Bukan tentang hal-hal lain; seperti ukuran pinggang, bokong, atau bahkan payudaranya. _**Tidak!.**_

"….. Sampai wanita itu datang dan menghancurkan keharmonisan keluarga kecil kami… dan-"

Gadis itu, yang bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah senior musim panasnya, kenapa pula harus bercecar mengenai hubungan dewasa yang seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang gadis itu harus pusingkan. Apa dia mabuk? Apa kafe ini memang menyediakan bir?

"Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak. Kafe ini tidak mungkin menyediakan bir, tuan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku Haruno Mebuki. Kau?" Uluran tangannya tidak disambut dengan baik. Sasuke mengabaikannya; yang lebih memilih untuk tetap memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Seragamnya. Dan kemudian tersenyum tipis; meremehkan.

"Kau yakin ingin berbohong? Jadi, bisa jelaskan siapa itu Haruno Sakura?" ia bertanya, masih tidak serius yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Gadis itu tersentak.

"Kau mengenalnya?! Dialah anak haram itu!"

Sasuke…. _**Mengerti…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Senin]**

Sakura Haruno. Dialah, sebuah contoh nyata atas keadilan merata dari sang Maha Kuasa. Bukti nyata dari manusia, yang setinggi apapun derajatnya di negeri fana ini, takkan mungkin bisa, sekalipun, untuk dapat menggapai apa yang selalu dinamakan dengan _**kesempurnaan**_ itu.

Karena ia jelita, semua adam suka; kemudian menjilat kakinya. Dan, semua hawa akan dengan senang hati umtuk meludahinya. Karena dia kaya, Semua menyanjungnya, semua memanfaatkannya.

Karena dia pintar…. _Err….._

Tolong jelaskan definisi dari pintar sementara rankingnya berada dinilai terjauh dari kebanyakan siswa pintar. **19 dari 24 siswa.**

" **HARUNOOOOO**!"

Sang guru _literature_ , Namikaze Minato yang agung lagi dipuja, dengan napas terputus-putusnya, terus mencoba untuk tetap menarik rakus oksigen yang berkeliaran itu sembari terus berlarian; mengejar sang siswi tercinta didepan sana. Yang super sialan itu.

Intip sedikit buku hitam kecil diSakunya, di lembaran khusus pada tertanggal untuk hari ini…

 **HARUNO SAKURA**

 **Catatan pertama: Terlambat masuk. Staff: Yuuhi Kurenai; Seni. Jam pertama. Hukuman: X.**

 **Catatan kedua: Menginterupsi apa yang gurunya coba untuk jelaskan dan menyelenyeh. Staff: Sarutobi Asuma; Fisika. Jam kedua. Hukuman: X.**

 **Catatan ketiga: (** dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir ini **)Memancing emosi sang guru yang merangkap menjadi wali kelasnya dengan mudah seolah sedang bermain tenis. Staff: AKUU!;Literature. jam ketiga. Hukuman: Sedang diproses.**

" **AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA TSUNADE-SENSEIII!"**

" **MASA BODOH!"**

Kehidupan SMA yang menyanagkan, ya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata madunya menelisik keluar. Menembus kaca tipis dari jendela ruangan kebesarannya. Menyaksikan betapa nakalnya sang cucu yang terlihat berkelebat diluar sana. Dirinya tertawa. Beberapa menit kemudian, menangis. Tsunade menangis. Mengisak. Terus melakukan tindakan sia-sia itu hingga wajah sembabnya tak mungkin dapat disembunyikan lagi.

 **[DRRTTT!]**

Begitulah, onomatopenya kira-kira. Yang menandakan bahwa sebuah panggilan telah masuk kedalam ponsel pintarnya. Cepat-cepat wanita baya itu mengusap wajahanya; yang tidak berefek apapun sebab sang penelpon sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya. Refleks alami, begitulah. Dan ketika ponsel pintar itu telah tergenggam ditangan pucatnya, yang sebelum itu masih tergeletak dimeja besi belakang, nama dari sang pemanggil tertera. Terbacanya. Senyumnya, Tsunade, mengembang seperti gula-gula kapas yang manis. Tapi sayang sekali, lengket.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke is calling…..**_

"Ya, halo?"

" **Mengenai penawaran anda kemarin.. baiklah. Saya menyanggupinya. Bisa anda beri data-data lengkapnya secepat mungkin? Besok atau lusa saya akan kesana."**

"Ah? Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Ya. Saya akan mengirimkannya segera."

" **Ya."**

Tak pelak, senyumnya semakin mengembang dan seperti nyaris pecah. Membuncah. Bahagia. Segalanya terasa mulai menerang sekarang ini.

"Tsunade-sama!" Pintunya diketuk dari luar. Sadar-sadar, kelebatan sang cucu diluar sana telah sirna.

"Ya, masuk."

Itu cucunya. Yang usai lalu masuk dengan wajah penuh tekukan sebal. Khas para pembangkang. Ditemani dengan sang wali kelas yang tampak bersungut-sungut lelah namun tetap mencoba untuk menutupi dibelakangnya. Mereka masuk dan duduk didepannya. Tsunade menggeram kesal. Tidak benar-benar kesal, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kembali kepada sang cucu, dimana jabatannya disini.

"Sakura! Kau ingin aku cepat mati, HAH?!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa maksud dari kedatanganmu kali ini." Sakura, si manis yang berandal dan banyak disukai itu, terdiam dengan kejengkelannya.

"…."

"Kau ingin dikeluarkan?!" Tsunade kini mulai emosi.

"Tidak. Kalaupun aku dikeluarkan, Baa-san pasti akan semakin susah lagi. Baa-san harus mencarikanku sekolah baru, lalu aku berulah, lalu dikeluarkan, lalu mencari sekolah baru lagi, terus-"

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" sang nenek telah pada ujung batas kesabarannya. Wanita satu anak serta satu cucu (yang, ya Tuhan nakalnya) ini menggeram; dengan satu tangan yang telah siap untuk menjitak kepala bernuansa pink yang dicat hitam diujungnya itu, sebelum sang empunya telah menghindar dengan gerakan yang tak kalah gesitnya. Mereka saling memelototi, mengabaikan ke-eksistensian dari satu lagi kepala dalam ruangan mewah itu.

"Apa?! Aku tidak sedang berpikir!" kemudian, Sakura (nama dari cucu durjana itu) melengos pergi dari sana, dengan senang hati mengabaikan seruan (atau bentakan) dari kedua petinggi sekolah itu. Dan kenakalannya untuk hari (sekolah) ini, berakhir pada sebuah bantingan keras pada sang pintu mahoni tak berdosa itu.

 **Dasar tak pandang bulu….**

"Tsunade-sama, ngidam apa Mebuki dulu….?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Selasa]**

Selasa pagi yang cerah, sekitar dua menit sebelum anak luar biasa itu turun dari kamarnya. Kizashi, sang papa tercinta (walau sebenarnya, itu bohong besar), telah menanti dengan tenang dimeja makannya, lengkap dengan segelas kopi pahit yang masih mengepul diatas meja, serta merta sebuah Koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya kini.

Suara debuman langkah yang beradu ditiap anak tangga yang mulai didengarnya, pria baya itu menoleh perlahan. Menyaksikan sang putri yang telah turun dari sangkar emasnya, dan berjalan dengan terlampau anggunnya. Ia mengernyit. Mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kizashi-san, selamat pagi." Lalu, sang anak yang biasanya bertingkah urakan disetiap paginya, kini tersenyum dengan elegan. Menarik kursi terdekat dan mulai duduk. Ragu-ragu, Kizashi menjawab.

"Selamat pagi juga… Sana-san..?" Sakura kembali tersenyum. Dengan sesuap _quiche_ yang biasa dijadikannya sarapan setiap pagi.

"Kuenya… Kurang enak, ya."

.

.

.

-0-

Uchiha Sasuke menguap. Berusaha untuk tetap terjaga dari rasa kantuk yang masih mengikatnya. Tetapi juga berusaha untuk mendapatkan ponselnya yang saat ini, masih berdering alarm-nya, dan juga masih belum didapatkan dimana pun. Ia meneggeram dan dengan berat hati, membuka matanya.

"Sialan!" ternyata, benda itu berada tepat dibawah bantalnya.

Ketika ponselnya dibuka, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan beberapa aplikasi yang telah memberitahukan, bahwa beberapa pesan telah masuk kedalam ponselnya. Seperti, _Facebook, Twitter, BBM,_ atau bahkan _e-mail._ Pada akun terakhir, dengan senang hati ia membukanya.

 **... Sasuke-san, untuk hari ini, saya rasa anda tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Dan sebaiknya, anda langsung saja ke kediaman Sakura sebagai seorang guru privat. Jika kondisinya sudah mulai normal kembali, ada baiknya anda juga bersamanya disekolah. Terima kasih banyak untuk sebelumnya, dan Selamat pagi.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

Ketika bel kediaman luas itu telah ditekannya dengan sabar, 2 menit kemudian, penantiannya telah terbayarkan dengan sebuah pemandangan cantik dari sesosok manis yang membukakan pintu. Si perempuan tampak terbingung. Tetapi tetap memberinya ruang untuk masuk.

"Sensei-ku?" Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi ruang tamu yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Mejanya telah penuh dengan beberapa buku dan pena.

"Nama Sensei siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Saya akan menggantikan Kato-san yang mengajarkan-"

"Saya sudah tahu, _**Sexy-**_ **sensei…"** Alis hitam sang Uchiha meninggi. Terkejut. Gadis itu tetap memandang serta berlaku seduktif terhadapnya. Kaki jenjangnya dilipat sedemikian rupa; hingga menampilkan celana dalam hitam berenda dibalik rok span yang si gadis kenakan. Sebagai pria sejati yang sesungguhnya tidak teramat polos juga, Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap pada iman dan keyakinannya yang mulai goyah (tampar dirinya, gadis itu duduk tepat dihadapannya).

"Ya. Dimana Kizashi-san?" sayang sekali, pikirnya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak begitu tertarik terhadap apa yang biasa wanita suguhkan pada pria, yang ia miliki. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Nama saya Sana, kalau Sensei bertanya. Kizashi-san sudah bekerja pukul 7 tadi."

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup pintar dalam bidang ini. Kizashi-san hanya khawatir kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan formal ini dengan baik. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini pintar." Sasuke tersenyum. Menutup bukunya dan membenahi diri dengan duduk yang terlihat sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Lalu menumpukan salah satu kakinya diatas meja. Memainkan mata dengan si gadis. Dengan Sana (atau Sakura) yang menyambutnya antusias.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah sekolah seperti anak lainnya. Siapa pula dia, mengaturku sesukanya."

"ooh.. Menyebalkan ya. Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan paman tua itu pada sikapmu?" Sakura beringsut mendekat; tetap dengan _gesture_ seduktifnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan bersikap sebaik mungkin didepannya. Kau tahu, IQ 160 itu menguntungkan."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dasar gadis nakal." Sakura tertawa. Yang beberapa detik lalu, telah berada disamping si tampan dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya bersandar kearah dada bidang itu. Berpose, berbicara, dan menatap dengan serba seduktif yang mulai menyakiti keimanan Sasuke.

"Tidak pernah senakal ini, tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **BUKU ANALISIS HARIAN**

 **Milik: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subjek Analisis: Haruno Sakura**

 **Keluhan: DID**

 **Analisis pertama: 20 Juli**

 **Isi analisis:**

 **Alter ego pertama yang ditemui bersifat** _ **manipulative**_ **. Nama** _ **self**_ **-** _ **image-**_ **nya Sana. Sikapnya akan berbeda, tergantung dengan siapa dia bertemu. Banyak yang bilang, dia adalah ratu anggun. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah penari** _ **striptease**_ **terhebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-(T)EKANAN (B)ATIN (C)INTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fic collab pertama._ Fanfic pertama, saya yang nulis. Fanfic kedua, Joanna.

Adegan lemon? Silahkan tunggu sebentar lagi. Dan, bagi para anak dibawah umur (di-khususkan untuk para cewek yang kalo buka fanfic rate M, bakal nge-review dengan kata "iih! Dasar jorok" atau semacamnya yang menyebalkan) sebaiknya jangan buka. Jangan macem-macem. Dan jangan terlalu sering nyabun (ini bahasa anak cowok, jangan cari tau). Untuk Joanna tercinta#plaked silahkan tampar saya! TAMPAR! Terserah mau yang kanan ato kiri#LOL

Cause I think it's very (very) late, hiks!

Sekian dari saya

Ciaoo!

_Wifi_Slayer.

 **Pesan dari Joanna: Don't like don't read. Flamer wasn't allowed. And last, Review please…**

 _ **#danMenghilangDitelanMonsterGula-gula(sayanya aja loh ya, Joanna nggak ikut katanya)**_


End file.
